My Princess
by Siren of the Sand
Summary: Naru is the princess of Konoha, and Sasuke is the Prince of Sound. He is her husband-to-be, and she is the unwilling bride. What will poor Naru do? Sasu/FemNaru. Yummy lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of a princess. Her name, Naru, age, 15. Currently, she is running from her maids, guards and other _annoying_ people. The reason why... well actually, there's two of them;

1. Her father, King Minato, has just decided that she will marry a person that she knows very well.

2. She hates said person and thinks that he is the biggest stupidest Bast*** in the world!

That being said, lets move on to the story.

"Princess!!! Stop running!!!! Your fiannce will be here any minute!" shouted a very peeved Lady Sakura. "Don't lift your skirts that high!!! It's indecent for a lady of your stature!"

"Like I care!!!!" She called back, and just to annoy Lady Sakura, she pulled her skirts even higher and jumped into the air, her long golden hair bouncing with her while her blue eyes sparkled. Lately, Princess Nakao had begun enjoying ticking her Lady-in-Waiting, Sakura, off. Sakura had cherry pink hair, a large forehead, a fiery temper, along with inhuman strength. Nakao knew that if she was by any chance caught by Sakura, she would be unconcious before she knew it.

As she ran by the diffrent parts of the castle, she spied a few of her friends from her childhood, most of them had grown up in the castle like her, and were Ladys, Lords, Knights, or had respectable jobs in the palace. Her diffrent friends included; Sir Kiba, who was in charge of the royal hounds, Sir Shikamaru, a talented but lazy strategist, Sir Shino, a quiet man of little words, Lady Ino, a very pretty girl who was supposed to be teaching Nakao how to be a proper lady, Hinata, the shyest of all the palace maids and Nakao's best friend, Neji, Hinata's cousin and all around party-pooper, TenTen, the future weapons misstress of the castle, Lee, a kind squire who was just a bit too loud for anyones tastes and Konohamaru, Nakao's self-proclaimed page.

As she ran farther from her room she saw a gate. Finally sweet freedom! She loved the surounding forests in Konoha. No one could ever find her in there. She was a master at disguising herself to blend into the backround of the woods and could chatter with animals for hours on end. She got closer and closer to the gate and was about to pass through when she spied someone on the other side. Waiting for her. She silently screamed in her head and tried to turn and run. On the other side of the gate was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Her Fiannce.

Unfortunately she couldn't stop nor turn in time before she ran into him. "Well, I didn't think you'd be this excited to see me Naru." he said with a smirk.

"Damnit! I'm not excited to see you, I was trying to get out!" she yelled at him.

"Really now? That isn't what it looks like to me. Looks like you're still in denial my princess." he said with a fake sigh.

"IM NOT YOUR PRINCESS!" she screamed angirly.

"Yes, yes, I know. You're not my princess...yet."

"Arrrrrrrggggggggggg!!!! I HATE YOU YOU GODS DAMNIT!" she shouted loudly, drawing the attention of other castle members.

"THERE YOU ARE PRINCESS NARU!!!" shouted Lady Sakura, who stopped her stomping the second she saw Sasuke who had wrapped his arms around a struggling Naru. Naru on the other hand was trying to wiggle out of his hold, and failing badly. She looked more like a struggling animal than a princess.

"OH! Prince Sasuke! How are you this day?" asked Sakura with a polite curtsy.

"Fine Lady Sakura. I hope you too are in good spirits? For I see my princess to be is not as happy as she could be."

"Yes, I may be in good spirits, but our fair Naru happens to be in a foul mood. Would you like me to leave you alone with her so you can bond and possibly lift her spirits?"

"That would be wonderful Sakura, thankyou."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alrighty! This is my first FanFic, so please be nice with the comments. If you want me to continue this just PM me. I'm waiting to see if I can use a story idea from another author, who is a really good writer. If I get permisson, then this one may be dropped. Please review!

WHY MUST THE CAKE BE A LIE???!!! I MISS YOU CAKE!!!! TACO'S TOO!!!

-Siren


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Naru and Prince Sasuke sat in one of Naru's private palors. One of the occupants was sipping tea, contented with the quiet of the room, while the other was fuming, disliking the quiet as it was contrary to her loud nature.

"Say somthing you bastard. I hate this silence. Even more than I hate you!" shouted Naru.

"Hn." responed Sasuke with the trademark Uchiha grunt.

"ARRRRRRRRRR!!! I hate it! All you say is Hn! QUIT IT!" Naru continued.

"...Hn," again monotoned Sasuke. Although he seemed emotionless on the outside, on the inside he was grining like a mad man. It was always fun to get his princess laughing.

" Why are you Ok with this Sasuke?" Naru asked.

The two royals had always been bestfriends. When all of this marrige buissiness had started, Naru had thought Sasuke would stand by her in the desicion not to marry. But instead, he stood by their parents. Naru was crushed and angry at her EX-bestfriend.

"I am not going to just sit here if you aren't going to talk bastard. I'm going to leave now." said Naru exsasperatedly.(An: O.O" really big word... I don't think I spelled it right...)

Naru stompped to the door, yanked it open, and slammed it shut again, leaving our favorite (An: not my favorite. *Bleh*) raven alone to his thoughts.

"Why doesn't she want to marry me? Doesn't she remember the promise we made when we were kids? We promised to get married and have ten kids. Well, Ok, maybe the ten kids thing is a little off but, still, we promised to get married! How can she be against it?" Sasuke thought angirly, a famous Uchiha glare set on his face.

He stood up and sighed. He had to go to the woods to go and find Naru. Again. Every time she got worked up, the forest became the one spot you could find her. Sasuke jogged down the path that led to the woods outside the gates.

When he got past what seemed to be an endless thicket of trees, he hid behind an especially thick tree. In the middle of this part of the forest was a clearing that Naru had often visited. Naru was sitting on the ground, no doubt that Sakura would scold her later for mucking up her nice dress, and chattering with her favorite animal friend, a large Racoon that she nicknamed Gaara. It was a rusty red colored animal with seafoam green eyes and two large rings around said eyes. He was very cute.

He also seemed to be listening attentively to Naru's tireless mantra, " I hate that freaking bastard. What happened to the friend I once had? It's as though he's forgoten how we used to be! Gaara, why do you think he's like that? I always thought it was just because we had to officialy take on our royal roles, but NO! He even acts like that in private! I MISS THE OLD SASUKE!!!"

Gaara cocked his head to the side and his eyes slid over to where Sasuke hid, fully knowing he was there. He got as much of a smirk as a racoon could and jumped onto Naru's lap, rubbing his head against her ample breasts. (An: Gaara you naughty raccon... I would make him a Tanuki, but the thing about them having HUGE cocks in the myths made me decide to make him a raccon!)

Sasuke bristled as Gaara touched what was only his to touch.

Many other animals who had sensed Naru's anger came to see what was plauging their favorite human. When Naru noticed them and saw the concern for her, she giggled and opened her mouth to sing for them,

"Kawatta no wa boku na no ka keshiki na no ka fuan dakedo  
Tonari ni mamoritai kimi ga ireba ii to ima omotta

Wasuretai koto mo aru keredo  
Furikaeru to yowaku naru kedo  
Omoide wa kokoro no takaramono da kara  
Soba ni aru no sa

Lullaby For You  
Ashita no hikari wa matte iru kara  
May tomorrow be wonderful, too  
Te o toriaeru chikara ga areba  
Nemuri kara samete mo hitori ja nai

Nemurenai no wa kodomo da kara kodoku da kara heiki datta kedo  
Yume o minagara yoru o sugoshitai to kanjita no wa hajimete sa

Lullaby For You  
Hoshi wa kanarazu kagayaku kara  
May tomorrow be wonderful, too  
Itsuka wa idaku kibou ga aru kara  
Tesaguri no yami de mo hitori ja nai

Kioku no naka de kizami ikite yukitai  
Mou sude ni the past is gone eternally

Lullaby For You  
Ashita no hikari wa matte iru kara  
May tomorrow be wonderful, too  
Te o toriaeru chikara ga areba  
Nemuri kara samete mo hitori ja nai  
Hitori ja nai"

All of the animals sat in wonder of Naru and her beautiful voice. Even Sasuke hidden behind his tree, marveled at her voice and how beautiful it sounded. It sounded like liquid passion, beautiful and elegant at the same time. Sasuke wondered to himself if any other people had ever heard her sing. He hoped not, because he wanted to be the only one ever graced with that pleasure. Minus the animals of course.

Gaara though, seemed intent on ruining Sasuke's mood, because he again snuggled up to Naru's breasts and looked up at her with very amused eyes.

"Gaara, do you really like my singing that much?" she asked the ruset racoon.

He inclined his head forward as if to respond in the affermitive. Gaara had always been the smartest of the woodland animals.

Naru glanced at the sky and saw that the sun was sinking lower towards the horizon.

"Shoot! It's almost time for dinner! Aniki is going to kill me!" she shouted and jumped up, making poor Gaara fall of her lap and onto the ground with an uncerimonious(An: UUUUHHHHH..... again, big word, I'm writing this at 2am...) thud.

"Ah! Sorry Gaara, I'll bring you a treat next time!" Naru promissed while sprinting off towards the castle.

Sasuke however ran faster towards the gate so Naru wouldn't know he spied on her.

He'd have to confront her about running off later, for now he had to make sure Naru's brother wouldn't kill him for being late.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An: DAMN..... Im so sorry for not updating for so long. You see, this cat of my friends died, and I had to help dig the grave and then the corpse got stuck in a tree and squirless started feeding on it, and then my computer crashed and I ended up getting lost on the road of life while looking for Kakashi. That's why I was late with the update.

Everything but the computer crash is a whole lot of bullshit.

I love reviewers!

-Siren


	3. Chapter 3

Naru ran quickly through the castle halls, hoping to prepare herseld and look presentable before dinner began. Problem was, dinner started in TEN MINUTES!!! All Naru could think was, "OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!!! Nii-chan is going to KILL ME!"

She raced up the steps to her room and slamed the door behind her as she stepped in. "SAKURA!!! SAKURA HELP!!! I NEED TO BE READY IN TEN, NO! NINE MINUTES!!" she shouted loudly.

Sakura, who was reading on one of Naru's comfy chairs, looked up at her and said, "Nope. This time, Hime, you're on your own. With how you look, Prince-sama will kill you."

"That's why I need your help! Onegai!! I don't want to die a loud angry death! Don't you want to be the godmother of my children?" Naru whined.

"You'll go through with the wedding then?" asked Sakura. She was always doing this, trying to make Naru agree with the wedding. She never wanted to say yes, so Sakura had to resort to tricky tactics.

Just then, Hinata walked in with a clean dress for Naru. "P-p-princess, H-here's your d-d-dr-dress," she said quietly. Hinata had always been a supporter of Naru following her own path and wanting to break away from destiny.

"Oh my gods, Hinata I love you! Thank you so much!" Naru cried while hugging Hinata. She stuck her tounge out at Sakura, "See, Hinata is simpathetic to me!"

Hinata then helped Naru gress quickly and combed her hair. Together they rushed down the stairs with only seconds to spare.

When they burst through the doors of the dining hall, they were met with an irate man standing up. He had flaming red hair and matching red eyes. Around his head was a gold circlet. He was the crown prince, Kyuubi.

"So, little sister, I heard you left the castle grounds today. Again." Kyuubi said, his head shadowed in annoyance.

"W-w-w-who told y-you that A-a-aniiki?" asked Naru, stuttering like Hinata.

Kiba stepped forward, head bowed, "Sorry Naru, he grilled me for info and, his majesty can be really intimidating..."

"It's Ok Kiba. You were doing your job." Naru told him, hoping to prolong her unavoidable punishment.

"So Naru, have you anything to say for yourself. Besides 'I'm sorry big brother.'?" Kyuubi asked menacingly.

"No sir. Im really sorry Kyuu-nii." Naru said, true regret in her voice. Only her Kyuu-nii could make her feel ashamed or guilty. She never wanted to dissapoint him and felt horrible when she did.

Kyuubi's eyes softened and he patted her hair. "Im just worried for your safety Kit. I love you more than anything Kit and don't want to see you get hurt. Ever. Ok?" he whispered to her.

"Yes Nii-san." Naru said back. Kyuubi wrapped her in a hug and led her to her seat.

It always floored the members of the court just how docile Naru could become when Kyuubi was involved. No matter how old she was, she always seemed to be a small child when near the short tempered Prince.

All of the people in the court took their seats, the servants came out with the food. Tonight was a dinner of a peasnts food. One of Naru's favorites, ramen. She ate it a suprisingly slow pace too. She was a perfct lady, just for Kyuubi. Sasuke however, found it infuriating that she would be so quiet for Kyuubi, yet so loud around him. But then again, that was somthing he loved about her.

When dinner ended, Kyuubi took Naru's hand and led her up to her room. He shooed all the servants away and waited until Naru had changed (AN: He wasn't in the room you pervs. I wish he was...) then he tucked her in. He decided to sing her a lullaby,

"Sweetest dreams, for my Kit,

Never shall a nightmare stand,

with my power, I'll knock them down,

Never to rise again.

Sweetest dreams my little Kit,

when morrning comes I'll sing again."

(An: I don't know. It was my first lullaby.) Kyuubi watched as his beloved Kit closed her eyes and smiled when her breathing evened out. "Goodnight my Kit." he said as he kissed her forehead and walked out, a soft smile on his face.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ (in a dark corner of Naru's room)

"Che. This is one sappy love story. Let's shake things up," said a small voice.

Another voice joined the one in the shadows, "Don't even think about it. I won't let you ruin this!" it said in a furious tone.

A shadow raced away, "Like you can!" the first voice hissed as it ran.

"Just watch!" the second voice hissed and another shadow raced away into the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An: Whoo hoo! Cliffy! Yeah, I love this story now. It's getting more reviews than the other one. I'll still continue both tho. I love all of my dear reviewers! One of them's even getting put in a story because they did like I asked in my An's. So yeah, please review. I OWN NOTHING. I WANT TO, BUT IM BROKE SO I CAN'T BUY NARUTO AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO WON'T TAKE IOU'S.

-Siren


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Naru awoke to the feeling of forigen chakra in her room.

'What? Who was in my room? The chakra is faint so they must have been here earlier.' she thought with a frown. Who would want to sneek into her room? Who had so little chakra? Why? These questions plauged her mind as she changed into a fresh dress and brushed her hair. She didn't bother putting it up and walked towards the breakfast room.

"Good morning, Mother, Father, Kyuu-nii." she acknowleged three of the four people in the room.

"Morning Naru." they responded. Kyuubi got up from his seat and pulled out the one next to him. He then helped Naru sit down and kissed her forehead.

"Did you sleep well imouto-chan?" he asked kindly.

"Hai onii-chan!" she chirpped happily. Her mood came down a notch. "But when I woke up, I felt weird chakra's in my room. Two of them actually. They were really faint though."

Kyuubi frowned, "I think Im gonna check your room later Naru. Don't go in there without a maid, myself or a guard ok?"

Naru nodded, "Hai Onii-san. Thank you."

Sasuke sat back and watched as these events transpired.

'Hmmm... It couldn't be... nah. There's no way. Those two are back in the Uchiha Castle.' he thought to himself.

"Sasuke. Sasuke-kun? Do you have a guess as to who these mysterious people are?" Naru's mother, Queen Kushina, asked lightly.

"Possibly. I only know of two creatures that could leave as little chakra as Naru is describing, but both of them are still in Uchiha Castle. I don't think they'd be able to follow me here." he told them.

"Well? What are these creatures?" Kyuubi asked. If these creatures were a threat to Naru, then Kyuubi would personaly kill them.

"The faeries. They caused me a lot of grife in the Uchiha Castle, and I wouldn't exactly put it past them to want to meddle in my affairs here as well." Sasuke said, his hands steepled.

"Faeries?" Kyuubi questioned disbelieveingly.

"That's actually not so far fetched as you think. Kyuubi, you were named after your ancestor, the great Kitsune Yokai Kyuubi." Minato said softly.

"But. Faeries? In the Castle without us knowing?" Kyuubi said.

"These particular faeries were always good at disabling any traps I set up to stop their troublemaking. Not a single trap ever worked." Sasuke dead-panned.

Naru's lips pursed together. "Well, if they're faeries, then shouldn't they be kind?" she asked innocently.

"Not neccisarily... actually, one of them is technicaly a dark faerie. The other is a light faerie. The dark faerie likes to cause trouble the most. The light faerie is usually dragged into trouble. They're best friends." Sasuke informed the group at the table.

*****************************************************************************************************

Above the group, there were two creatures who looked down at the group.

"Damn, he's onto us." said a purple haired girl. She was small and had two black wings on her back.

"Language Miko. We shouldn't be here in the first place. Sasuke-sama told us to stay in the palace. He'll be angry if he finds out we actually followed him here." said a black haired girl with blue wings.

"We're faeries. He won't catch us. Relax Siren." said Miko lazily.

"No. He might not. But our lord, Kyuubi no Kitsune, might. His decendants are the rulers of this castle. If they catch us, we could be in a lot of trouble." responded Siren.

"Si-chan. That just means we shouldn't get ourselves caught. In the mean time, Im going to stirr things up a bit. A little love trouble to say the least..." Miko informed her counterpart.

"I won't let you. You know Kyuubi-sama will be angered." Siren pleaded, trying to get her friend to see the problem.

"We'll deal with that when we need to. Just like we always have. Now be quiet, Sasuke-sama is talking again." she shushed the light faerie.

Siren reluctantly quieted and turned back to the humans.

*********************************************************************************************************

"So, what do you know of these faeries?" asked King Minato.

"They consider themselves my familiars. Their names are Miko and Siren. Siren is the light faerie and Miko is the dark faerie. I don't know much about their history, but they found me. I was alone in my quarters one night and I heard somthing smaking my window. I thought it was rain from the storm that night, but I was proven wrong when somthing yelled out 'YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE OPEN THE GODS DAMNED WINDOW!!!' It wasn't very loud, but it was plently loud enough to get my attention. When I got to the window and opened it I saw the two faeries. Miko was holding Siren up. Siren was covered in wounds and had a hard time breathing. I picked them up and while we were cleaning and fixing Siren's wounds I asked them some questions. One's like, 'What's your name?', 'Where are you from?', 'Why are you here?' They answered, me of course.

"They said they were Siren and Miko, they said where they came from was of no importance, and Miko said, and I quote, 'To treat Siren's wounds dumbass,' in response to 'Why are you here?'. She's actually quite mean. But they are very close. When ever Siren shushed her or cried out in pain, Miko turned all of her attentions to Siren. They are like sisters.

"When Siren was able to move on her own again, I had asked them what they planned to do next, being faeries and all, and they looked at me like I was dumb and told me that they were going to be my familiars. From then on, it all went down hill..." Sasuke finished.

"Wow. That's one hell of a story..." Naru breathed.

"Naru! Language!" Kyuubi scolded.

Naru ducked her head, "Sorry."

"Anyways... so these faeries come out of nowhere, hurt and cold, you helped them, and then they decided to be your familiars?" Queen Kushina asked.

"That's basically it. When I asked why they wanted to be my familiars, they went into a long explination of faerie law and debt repayment. I can't remember it all." Sasuke sighed. "And if they're here, then we can expect trouble. Even if they are my familiars..."

Naru got up from the table. "Excuse me please. I think I will leave for now. Sasuke, father, mother, nii-san." It did not go unnoticed that Naru did acknowledged Sasuke's presence.

Sasuke stood up and followed Naru as she left the room.

The rest of the table members looked at eachother and grinned.

****************************************************************************************************************

"Naru! Wait up!" Sasuke called out to Naru.

She turned around. "Sasuke? What is it?" she asked.

"Why did you leave?" he asked her back.

"Because, I want to catch those faeries!" she said.

"Catch them? How are you going to do that?"

"With a net of course."

"You dobe. You won't catch them with a net."

"You have a better idea teme?"

"Yeah. Leave them alone."

"Why?! They could be causing mischief as we speak!"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt Usuratonkachi!"

"Hurt? Im not going to get hu-"

Sasuke shut her up by smashing their lips together. When they pulled apart, Naru seemed dazed.

"Like I said, I don't want you hurt my dobe. I love you." Sasuke looked into her eyes.

"S-Sa-Sasuke... I-I-I don't k-know wh-what t-t-to say..." Naru stuttered.

"Then don't say anything... I just want to kiss you again. Ok?" he said softly.

She nodded. "Okay."

They brought their lips together in a soft kiss. They slowly opened their mouths and slipped their toungs into eachothers mouths. The kiss was short and sweet. Sasuke and Naru looked at eachother again.

Suddenly, they seemed to snap out of a daze. They broke apart and blushed a deep crimsion.

"Uhhhh... I'll be going now." Naru said as she ran away, hand to her lips, the feeling of Sasuke's lips lingering on hers.

Sasuke stood there, hand to his lips as well, for about five minutes before walking away to his rooms.

******************************************************************************************************************

"If Miko can try and break them apart, then I can bring them closer together." Siren whispered to herself.

'Huh. Competition. I like it. Siren is like me afterall. Hehe," Miko thought while watching Siren take away her love spell from the two royals.

Both of the faeries flew away to plot their next moves.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: I love you... *crickets* hehe.... thats not working... -.-"

Siren: hehe. I know, you must be pissed with me for not updating in so long. Im always pissed at people who don't update regularly.

Sasuke: Pissed is right. But I'll forgive you because I kissed Naru.

Naruto: Why am I the girl anyways?! Why do I have to kiss Sasuke?

Siren: Beacuse Im the author and I say so. What I say, goes. Deal with it.

Naruto: But... but... but-ttebayo! I don't wanna marry Sasuke!

Sasuke: You'll love me soon enough. *Drags Naruto off to his room*

Naruto: Wha-?! Sasu- oi! don-! Not ther-! Ah! Ah! Sasu~ *moans loudly*

Siren: Well. That's interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Siren looked at her handi work fondly.

"So, do you understand your job?" she asked a red haired youth before her.

"Hn. I have to make Uchiha jealous. I've been doing that for a while now." replied the red haired boy. The red head was pale skinned, and had light teal-blue eyes. He was tall and had the kanji for 'love' on his forehead. Who is this mysterious boy? His name was GAARA!!!! (An: -.-' I know I overdid it.)

"Good. Just remember, if he isn't jealous, then Naru might become unhappy. She may even lose the love of her life. Don't forget that you can't say anything about my involvement at all." Siren told him.

"Fine. From what I've saw, she hates him. A lot." Gaara responded as he shrugged on his clothes.

You see, Siren came up with a plan. Make Sasuke Jealous! So, she went out to the forest and found the one creature Sasuke could not stand because of his realtionship with Naru. Gaara! She turned him into a human and gave him a job. Make Uchiha Sasuke jealous of him and Naru. It was fool-proof! Despite the fact that Siren herself is a fool. (An: Hey!!! Why'd I just insult myself?)

So Gaara went to the place where he usually heard her sing. As luck, or Siren, would have it, she was there, humming a soft melody.

"Naru?" Gaara called tentively. His voice was still a bit rough from disuse.

"Who are-... Gaara? Is that you Gaara?" Naru asked.

His eyes widened a bit. "How could you tell?"

"I can't mistake your hair and eye color Gaara! They're one of a kind! But, that's aside from the point. How did you become human?!" Naru asked in suprise.

"Magic." he said simpily.

"Oh." she replied. Then she turned to the palace for a brief moment as if contemplating a tough thought. She nodded once to herself and turned back to the former raccoon. "You are going to come live in the palace with me! I can't possibly leave you alone by yourself!"

"What about your fiancee?" Gaara asked in a monotone.

"Screw him." she said with a wave of her hand. "Now come on! I have to introduce you to everyone!"

With that said, she dragged him towards the palace, and the first person they encountered, was Kiba, and his dog Akamaru.

"Ah! Akamaru! Good to see you!" she chirpped, leaning down and stratching his ears.

"Oh, so Akamaru gets all the love? What about poor Kiba?" whined the brown-haired boy.

Naru laughed and got up, then scratched Kiba behind the ear.

"Happy now?" she giggled.

"Very. Now then, who's this that you've brought with you? He smells like that red raccoon from the forest..." Kiba said, a little suspicious. He DID infact, smell like the raccoon, but there was somthing else too. Somthing that smelled like fresh woods and rain... somthing that smelled like magic.

"That's because he is that raccoon. Gaara turned into a human somehow. Isn't that cool? I brought him here because I just couldn't leave him out in the woods now that he is human, right?" Naru explianed.

"Yeah, I guess. But you had better show him to your father before your brother finds him. Who knows what will happen should Kyuubi find out his little sister was with some unknown male, alone, even if he was a raccoon before." Kiba said.

"Right! Onward!" Naru cheered before heading towards her fathers throne room to introduce Gaara. On the way, they met with Shikamaru, who eyed Gaara suspiciously, but then dropped back into lazyness, find Gaara to not be a threat, Lee, who crowed about Gaara's youthful-ness and how youthful it was for the raccon-turned-human to be in the palace, Hinata, who stuttered and blushed while intorducing herself, Sakura, who undoubtbly was suspicious of Gaara, Ino, who cooed over how cute he was, and finally Neji.

"Who might this be?" he asked, his white eyes taking in Gaara's pale form, red hair, and teal eyes. as well as the rings around said eyes, and the kanji on his forehead.

"I am Gaara." was all the red haired boy said. Naru explained the rest.

When the tale was over, Neji stared at Gaara for a minute or two. He then floated past them, and waved a good bye. However, he also pinched Gaara's ass, making the boy jump slightly.

Gaara's eyes widened. 'That, he, that Neji guy just pinched my ass...' Gaara thought incredulously. Naru however didn't notice, and kept walking.

Gaara glanced back once and was caught staring as Neji looked back and smirked at him. He turned and ran to catch up to Naru.

****************************************************************************************************************

Miko looked at the interaction between the red-head and the white-eyed boy.

"Ha! There goes that plan Si-chan." she said smugly. "No competition if someone else likes him."

Miko floated away happily to go and begin her plan for Sasuke.

***************************************************************************************************************

Siren watched Miko float away with out her noticing.

"Gods Damnit! Gaara was supposed to make Sasuke jealous, not fall in love..." she said sadly. But she was a little happy that Gaara had found someone who liked him. "Oh well... back to the drawing board I suppose..." she sighed and floated away.

**************************************************************************************************************

However, what none of the people noticed, was that there was someone watching all of this from the shadows of the room. The dark shadow chuckled before slinking away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dun Dun DUUNNNN!!!!! The plot thickens!!! Aren't my chapters worth the wait? ... no?

Siren: I am sooooo happy!!!!!

Sasu: Why? Cause you actually got somthing done?

Siren: Yesh! I mean, no!!! I mean... grr... Teme.

Naru: No! Teme is my word!

Sasu: You heard him. Teme is his word.

Siren: Fine shit-head.

Sasu: What did you call me?

Siren: Shit-head, SHIT-HEAD!

Sasu: That's it. *turns out lights* DIE!

Siren: *Screaming* AHHHH!!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!

*Lights turn back on*

(Everyone is dressed up in dresses from the victorian era.)

Naru: Would you like somemore tea ?

Sasu: Oh I couldn't, would you enjoy some ?

Siren: Oh yes please. Ms. NaruUke, would you care for a crumpet?

Naru: Don't mind if I shall.

Siren: *Secretly presses the End Omake button and everything goes black.*

Sasu: Tea?


End file.
